Scott Buetow
Scott Buetow (born on June 1, 1970) is a monster truck driver out of Crystal Lake, Illinois, who drove Team Hot Wheels Firestorm until December 8th, 2018. Buetow has a college degree and is employed as a Senior Design Engineer. Buetow first drove Iron Man in 2011. He is currently driving El Toro Loco Ice since 2019. Monster Truck Career Buetow took a driving test in 2008 for FELD Motorsports. Although the test went well, no openings were present. Buetow would be called back in 2010, and, the following year, Buetow would begin to drive the second Iron Man truck, making his TV debut in San Antonio as the teammate to Adam Anderson's Grave Digger the Legend. He later drove the truck in the inaugural Baltimore event at M&T Bank Stadium, which also aired on TV in 2011. He would win the 2011 "Wow Factor of the Year Award" at the Monster Jam Awards Ceremony. In 2012, Buetow would compete in the first Young Guns Shootout. He then drove Iron Man again in Baltimore in the Path of Destruction Tour that year, but the primary driver of the truck, Lee O'Donnell, drove the truck for the rest of the tour. Buetow would be invited to World Finals 14 in 2013 with Team Hot Wheels Firestorm. He would complete a backflip in his freestyle run and Buetow would win that year's "Rising Star of the Year Award." In 2014, Buetow finished 2nd to Todd LeDuc in freestyle at World Finals 15. In 2016, at the Monster Jam World Finals 17, Scott became the first ever driver to successfully complete three backflips in a single freestyle run (two in regulation time and the third in bonus time). This run is also known to spark the initial controversy regarding the freestyle judges that year, as several fans severely booed the judges following his believed to be underrated score. In February 2018, he received an invite to the Monster Jam World Finals 19. After Mattel stepped down from Monster Jam in 2018, Team Hot Wheels Firestorm retired after it's last show at Minneapolis, MN on December 8th, 2018. He drove Zombie in Costa Rica in December 2018. He drove the Ice El Toro Loco in Stadium Tour 3 for 2019. He created the reverse corkscrew maneuver and is currently the only driver to have successfully landed it during the 2019 season. World Finals Appearances * 2012 - Iron Man (YGS) * 2013 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm * 2014 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm * 2015 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm * 2016 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm * 2017 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm * 2018 - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm * 2019 - El Toro Loco (ice) (High Jump) All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- El Toro Loco (Ice) (Team Ice) (Team Ice Captain) Accomplishments *2013 Monster Jam Rising Star of the Year Award *First driver to complete three backflips in a single freestyle run. (2016) *First driver to complete four backflips in a single freestyle run. (2017) Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers